Quoiqu'il arrive
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: [ma vie avec Heero 06] Faire admettre à Heero son amitié et plus si affinité pour Duo se révèle plus difficile que prévu... revu


**Ma vie avec Heero (Arc 1)**

Seconde édition 

****

1.Mes nuits avec Heero

2.On meurt tous un jour 

3.Un jour de pluie 

4.L'oiseau 

5.Comme une crevette dans l'eau

6.Quoiqu'il arrive ç Vous êtes ici. ^^

7.Le procès

Quoiqu'il arrive 

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couple : 2+1/1+2 et c'est au tour d'Hee-chan… un peu de 3+4/4+3 aussi pour le plaisir…^^

Genre : boucherie romantique

Rating : PG-13 

Divers: malentendus et angst ; Relena ; gentil dr. J ; et un peu de gore…

Résumé : Faire admettre à Heero son amitié et plus si affinité pour Duo est plus difficile que prévu…

Disclaimer : je fais des économies, mais pour l'instant g même pas de quoi racheter le regard de la mort qui tue d'Hee-chan, alors…T___T Sont pas à moi !

***

[POV Duo]

Et je maintiens que j'aurais dû rester en back up. 

Je vais regretter toute ma vie, pardon ma mort, d'avoir appris à nager, c'est vraiment con. 

Quatre, tu prendras soin d'Hee-chan pour moi ? Il a tendance à mal dormir, il a besoin de quelqu'un avec lui. Trowa, t'as intérêt à être gentil avec Quatre, un pilote en moins ça va lui faire du boulot en plus ! Wuffie tu vas enfin être tranquille. Hilde, je te lègue Deathscythe. 

Heero, chuis désolé de pas t'avoir dit ce que je devais te dire. Quat avait raison, il faut faire les choses au moment où on doit les faire. Continue à sortir de ta coquille sans moi, mon escargot préféré. Je te regarderai de loin… 

Solo, t'as intérêt à avoir préparé le terrain, j'arrive ! 

Je vais pas pleurer. Putain, c'est trop con quand même, de crever comme ça ! Tant pis. Au moins, ninmu kanryu. Toutes les Mobile Dolls vont exploser avec moi. Heero sera fier de moi. Vraiment dommage que j'ai pas le temps de sortir de la base…

Je ferme les yeux, je veux pas voir cette foutue Mobile Doll, une bombe ambulante dont je suis l'unique ennemi, j'attends l'impact, y'a plus que ça à faire. 

Je veux pas mourir. 

Je serre les dents. Je vais pas pleurer. 

Plus que quelques secondes. 

Je prend ma croix, l'embrasse. « Pardonnez mes péchés et protégez les autres pour moi. » C'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. 

L'explosion, ma tête cogne contre quelque chose. 

Shinigami is dead, vivent les Gundam Boys ! 

***

J'entends des voix, venues de très loin. Mal au crâne. Pourquoi j'ai mal comme ça ? Où est-ce que je suis ? Qui cause ? Quatre ? c'est la voix de Quatre... Il est mort aussi, ou...c'est moi qui suis en vie ? 

Putain, chuis vivant ! 

_ Promets-moi d'aller voir Sally ! Je peux rien faire de plus. Promets-le moi, tu entends ? 

_ Hn. 

_ Winner a raison, Yuy. 

_ J'irais voir Sally. 

Hee-chan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? 

J'ouvre les yeux. Tout est flou, mais je les reconnais, ils me tournent le dos. Eh, il en manque un...

_ Ne bouge pas, Duo. 

Ah, Trowa. Il était derrière moi. 

_ Duo ! ! 

Quatre. Une tornade blonde me tombe dessus. T'inquiète, chuis en vie... Comment chuis en vie, au fait ? Wu Fei s'approche aussi, mais c'est qu'il sourirait presque ! T'es content de me voir, Wuwu ? Moi aussi je t'aime ! 

_ Duo, est-ce que ça va ? 

_ T'aurais pas du Doliprane ? je demande.

Quatre se met à rire, Wu Fei lève les yeux au ciel. Je m'aime aussi. Où est Heero ? J'essaye de me redresser, mais Trowa m'aplatit sur le matelas. Ouch. Brute ! 

_ Qu'essycépassé ? Oùcékonnè ?  

_ Un refuge près de Londres. Tu nous as fait peur, dit Quatre. 

_Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, annonce Wu Fei. 

Ce qui nous ramène à la question, comment chuis en vie ? 

J'ouvre la bouche pour demander quand un bruit de pas attire mon attention. Heero entre dans mon champ de vision, il va sortir de la chambre. Eh, chuis blessé, il pourrait au moins venir me voir ! "Oh Duo, tu m'as fait tellement peur, ne recommence plus jamais, je serais toujours gentil avec toi maintenant, tu es un vrai héros !" Non ? Bon. On peut rêver !

Il se retourne, et je me fige. Son regard est glacé. Encore plus hostile qu'au début. Comme si j'étais un ennemi. Si une Mobile Doll avait un regard, ce serait celui-là. 

Et j'ai l'impression de me recevoir la baffe de ma vie. 

Heero sort, les autres gardent le silence. 

_ La mission ? 

Ma voix s'étrangle. 

Personne ne répond. 

_ La mission ? je répète, plus sèchement. 

_ Complètement ratée, répond Wu Fei comme à regret. 

C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux, Heero ? Parce que j'ai foutu la mission en l'air ? Je comprend pas... Je... C'est pas normal qu'il soit aussi froid... pour ça... seulement... Bon sang, on est amis et sur le point de…C'est pas une putain de mission qui a mal tournée qui va tout changer, hein ? 

Dis-moi que j'ai pas rêvé... dis-moi qu'on est amis... Heero...

_ Pourtant... La Doll devait exploser... avec moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? 

Quatre détourne les yeux, les autres se taisent. Trowa regarde Quatre d'un air de reproche clair. J'ai loupé quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, putain ? ?! !

Je demande des explications, mais aucun d'eux ne veut parler. 

_ Je veux voir Heero. 

_ Il est parti, murmure Quatre. 

_ Parti ? Où ça ? Pourquoi ? 

_ Une mission envoyée par le docteur J. 

_ Le docteur J ?

Depuis qu'ils se sont réunis, les profs ne nous donnent plus du tout de missions individuellement. Je comprends pas, je suis complètement paumé. Et personne ne veut m'expliquer. Heero... 

[fin POV Duo]

***

Heero posa le menton sur ses genoux repliés, le regard fixé sur l'écran bleu de son ordinateur portable. Attendant le message qui décidera de son avenir. 

"Au mieux _elle_ me tue, pensa-t-il. Au pire _elle_ me fait recommencer l'entraînement."

Un bip le fit sursauter, et le visage du docteur J apparut à l'écran. Heero se leva et salua son mentor avec respect. 

_ J'ai intercepté ton rapport, dit l'homme cybernétique. Elle ne le recevra pas.

Heero perdit toute contenance et fixa J d'un air sidéré. 

_ C'est la seule et unique fois que je le ferais, prévint le scientifique. Ce genre d'erreur ne doit pas se renouveler, tu entends ? 

Heero, la gorge serrée par le soulagement, hocha la tête. 

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Cela ne se reproduira pas. J'ai réglé le problème.

Satisfait, J éteignit l'écran et Heero ferma les yeux. _Réglé le problème, hein…_

***

Les jours passèrent, sans nouvelle d'Heero.

Duo ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il lui en veuille à cause de la mission, ça le rendait malade. Il pensait vraiment être plus qu'un simple copilote qu'il supportait parce que ce sont les ordres. Il se sentait trahi et avait beau essayer de comprendre, n'y arrivait pas. 

"C'était quoi, tous ces moments qu'on a partagé ? Rien du tout ? Il a joué la comédie ? 

Je peux pas y croire. Et puis je ne comprends pas comment la mission a pu foirer !" 

Encore furieux, il s'apprêtait à descendre dans la cuisine chercher de quoi grignoter, et surprit Quatre sur le canapé, l'air triste et contrarié. 

Il n'eut pas le temps de signaler sa présence que Trowa débarqua. Ok. Valait mieux ne plus bouger. 

_ Tu devrais aller te coucher, fit le brun. 

Quatre soupira, et Trowa s'assit à côté de lui. 

_ Tu ne peux rien y faire. C'est à eux de régler ça. 

_ Mais c'est tellement stupide ! répliqua le petit blond. Je ne supporte pas cette situation. Si seulement Heero avait accepté de s'expliquer !

_ Je le comprends un peu, dit Trowa. Ça s'arrangera. 

_ Comment veux-tu que ça s'arrange ? Ils sont tellement têtus tous les deux…

Trowa savait que Quatre s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir parler. Heero leur avait fait jurer de ne rien dire, et le regard qu'il avait, son regard habituel mais avec une pointe de terreur dissimulée, les avait convaincus de garder le silence. Trowa ressentait le même dilemme que Quatre : quoiqu'ils fassent, ils trahissaient un ami pour un autre…

Et sous le regard stupéfait de Duo, il prit Quatre dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Duo se sentit soudain seul. 

_Je voudrais…je voudrais que ce soit Heero et moi sur ce canapé. Je voudrais ne m'être jamais réveillé de ce rêve. _

Le lendemain, tout le monde se sépara. Duo rejoignit Hilde et passa quelque jours avec elle. Au moins, elle, elle ne lui prenait pas la tête. 

Et puis un ordre de mission fut envoyé, en code d'urgence, sur la fréquence de tous les pilotes. Un ordre de mission venu d'Heero, daté de quelques secondes plus tôt. Ça c'était l'une des choses nouvelles, chez lui. Avant, il aurait préféré s'autodétruire plutôt que de demander de l'aide. Après un instant d'hésitation, Duo ouvrit le message. Sur l'écran, quelques mots efficaces, du Heero tout craché : 

" 01 demande assistance immédiate point 45, refuge de code 756."

Il avait à peine fini de lire que trois nouveaux messages apparurent.

"04 hors zone atteignable. Désolé. Bonne chance, 01"

"03 en mission." 

"05 hors zone atteignable."

_Il reste plus que moi. Enfin une occasion de coincer Heero. _

"02 en chemin. Serais sur place d'ici vingt minutes. Over."

_ Tu t'en vas, alors ? 

Duo sursauta et se tourna vers Hilde. 

_ Ouais. L'est temps de jouer le preux chevalier !

_ Bizarre, j'ai du mal à voir Heero en demoiselle en détresse ! 

Du se mit à rire, puis l'embrassa avant de partir sans perdre de temps. 

_Que tu le veuilles ou non, Hee-chan, va falloir qu'on cause. _

***

Heero reçut les réponses à sa demande d'assistance sans sourciller. Le regard froid, le visage composé, il se tourna vers Relena qui n'en pouvait plus d'inquiétude. 

_ Il faut que tu partes. 

_ Hors de question ! s'indigna-t-elle. Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ? Tout ce sang… Mon Dieu, Heero, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, il faut te soigner !

Le Japonais détourna la tête. Rien à faire. La princesse était une vraie tête de mule. Il n'avait toujours pas compris comment elle l'avait retrouvée. 

Il venait à peine d'entrer dans le refuge et de s'écrouler sur le canapé mité qu'elle était arrivée, et après les cris de terreur d'usage, elle avait insisté pour qu'il demande de l'aide. Sally était hors de portée. Le mieux à faire était de contacter l'un des pilotes. 

Comme par hasard, seul Duo était assez proche. 

Vingt minutes passèrent, vingt minutes pendant lesquelles Heero essaya de rester conscient. Le bavardage inquiet de Relena l'aida remarquablement dans cette tache. Personne ne pouvait dormir quand une voix pareille vous perçait les oreilles. La princesse lui racontait avec fierté comment elle avait découvert le refuge, grâce à ses contacts dans la Résistance, et Heero pensa qu'il aurait deux mots à dire à Noin la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. Elle devrait mieux surveiller Relena, et ne pas la laisser fouiller à sa guide dans les dossiers de la Résistance. Sans parler de la laisser partir à sa recherche. Elle pourrait se faire tuer et c'était vraiment la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin !

Enfin, Heero entendit le bruit d'un MS approchant, et deux minutes plus tard, Duo entrait dans le refuge en sifflotant. 

Il s'arrêta net en voyant Relena, puis Heero allongé sur le canapé, pâle et ensanglanté. 

_ Explications ? demanda-t-il. 

_ Duo, Heero est blessé ! Vite, il faut…

_ Blessé ? la coupa l'Américain. 

_ Une balle dans le flan, rapporta Heero d'un ton plat. Elle n'est pas ressortie.

Sans perdre de temps, Duo s'approcha de lui et sortit un couteau pour déchirer le débardeur d'Heero, ne comprenant pas comment une seule balle pouvait mettre à terre le Perfect Soldier. Heero tenta de se redresser, mais retomba tout de suite, et Duo ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits à la quantité de sang qui apparaissait. 

Tout ça avec une seule balle ?! Quelque chose n'était pas clair… 

Relena le fixait avec inquiétude, et Duo, sans un mot découpa le débardeur. Il dût s'arrêter pour respirer en voyant la blessure, sentant la panique lui monter à la gorge devant le trou noir de sang qu'Heero avait au côté. 

Relena poussa un cri d'horreur et se retourna, une main devant la bouche. 

_ Heero, commença Duo sans s'occuper d'elle. Je peux savoir comment une *seule* balle t'a foutu dans un état pareil ? 

Heero ne répondit pas, les yeux fermés, de la sueur sur son front pâle. Il avala sa salive, et Duo retint le mouvement de poser une main sur sa joue pour le réconforter. 

Il se pencha sur la blessure, intrigué face aux traces de points de suture qu'il y avait autour du trou. Avec surprise, il reconnut la façon de recoudre particulière à Quatre, et au même instant, le souvenir de sa voix lors de son réveil, trois semaines plus tôt, lui revint. _Promets-moi d'aller voir Sally ! Je peux rien faire de plus. Promets-le moi, tu entends ?_

Heero avait été blessé lors de cette mission, et Quatre l'avait soigné comme il pouvait. Mais il n'était pas allé voir Sally, la blessure ne devait pas avoir correctement cicatrisé, et la balle avait dû la rouvrir, en rajoutant des dégâts. 

_ Imbécile, marmonna Duo, en colère contre Heero. Pourquoi t'es pas allé voir Sally ? t'as vu l'état dans lequel tu es, maintenant ?   
_ Pas le temps, rétorqua Heero d'une voix épuisée. 

S'il n'avait pas été blessé, Duo l'aurait secoué comme un prunier pour lui remettre les idées en place ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment. 

_ Eh bien tant pis pour toi, dit-il. Va falloir que je m'en occupe. Et ça va pas faire du bien ! Parfois je me demande si t'es pas purement et simplement masochiste…

_ QUOI ? s'écria Relena, et Duo qui l'avait complètement oubliée sursauta brutalement. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital immédiatement !! Il faut qu'il soit soigné correctement !

Duo la regarda comme si il lui était poussé une corne sur la tête. 

_ A l'hôpital ? répéta-t-il avec incrédulité. A l'hôpital ! Tu es folle ? 

_ Je ne te permets pas…!

_ A l'hôpital ! Et comment tu vas expliquer qu'il se balade avec une balle dans le corps ? Et où est-ce que tu veux trouver un hôpital qui accepte un type sans identité sans se poser de question ? Bon Dieu, on est en guerre ! OZ est partout, contrôle tout ! Tu veux pas non plus accrocher un signal lumineux au-dessus de Heero indiquant "rebelle", tant qu'on y est ? A l'hôpital, non, mais je rêve…

Relena en resta bouche bée. Ça devait être la première fois qu'elle voyait Duo dans cet état. Et aussi vexée qu'elle pouvait être par son discours, elle devait admettre qu'il avait raison, et que sa suggestion était complètement déplacée. 

_ Mais, il faut le soigner, dit-elle quand même. 

_ C'est ce qu'on va faire, déclara Duo d'un ton plus calme. Puisque tu es là, autant te rendre utile. Va chercher de quoi le soigner. 

Relena faillit protester au ton autoritaire de Duo, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui donne des ordres, mais un coup d'œil à l'état d'Heero la réduisit au silence. 

_ De quoi tu as besoin ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. 

_ Bandages et compresses, beaucoup. Du coton, aussi. De l'alcool ou du désinfectant, ce que tu trouves. Le reste, je saurais me débrouiller. 

_ Je me dépêche, dit-elle en sortant. Ne t'inquiète pas, Heero, je reviens ! 

Duo secoua la tête en marmonnant entre ses dents avant de se tourner vers le blessé. Heero avait fermé les yeux. Le regard du garçon natté s'adoucit et il posa une main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur. Le brun était brûlant. "Génial, voilà que tu nous fais de la fièvre !" soupira-il avant de retirer sa veste et d'en déchirer un morceau afin d'éponger le sang. Heero ne réagit pas, mais Duo savait qu'il était conscient. 

_ Essaye de ne pas dormir pour le moment, dit-il doucement. Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit là, la princesse ? 

_ …m'a…trouvé…

_ J'aimerai savoir comment elle fait. Je suis sûr qu'elle a un radar. Un radar spécial Heero. Ou c'est peut-être elle, le radar. 

_ …ba…ka…

Duo sourit, il avait l'impression d'un brusque retour à la normale. Comme si l'attitude de Heero ces derniers temps n'avait été qu'un cauchemar.  Il caressa le front de Heero passant parfois les doigts dans ses cheveux. La respiration difficile du Japonais était la seule indication de la souffrance qu'il endurait.

Il sembla reprendre conscience brusquement et entrouvrit les yeux. 

_ Ne… fais pas… ça… murmura-t-il du ton le plus menaçant qu'il pouvait prendre, ce qui n'était pas très effrayant vu l'état dans lequel il était . 

_ De quoi ? demanda le pilote de Deathscythe en écartant tendrement une mèche collée par la sueur. 

_ Ça…! fit Heero en serrant les dents. 

Une espèce de brume traversa son regard et il referma les yeux. "J'ai… dit… au docteur J…" Inspiration. "… que je… ne recom…" Inspiration."…cerais pas…"

Duo se pencha un peu sur lui. Heero devrait _vraiment avoir mal, ou alors la fièvre était plus importante qu'il ne le pensait. Sinon il n'aurait jamais laissé échapper ça ! _

_ Que tu ne recommencerais pas quoi ? demanda-t-il prudemment. 

Mais Heero fronça les sourcils, semblant réaliser qu'il parlait un peu trop, et ne répondit pas. Duo allait poser une autre question, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. 

_ J'ai tout ! cria presque Relena avant de s'immobiliser, terrorisée en sentant une lame froide contre sa gorge. 

_ Bon sang, fit Duo en reculant, tu te sens bien ? 

_ C'est moi qui devrait poser la question ! On n'a pas idée d'attaquer les gens comme ça !

_ Et on n'a surtout pas idée de débarquer sans prévenir, rétorqua le pilote furieux. Tu aurais pu être n'importe qui ! 

Relena lui lança un regard mauvais avant de se précipiter près d'Heero avec son sac. 

_ Me voilà, Heero ! Tu n'as plus rien à craindre ! 

_ Gnagnagna, marmonna Duo en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! 

Il prit le sac et sortit les bandages, et surtout l'alcool. Pendant que Relena s'inquiétait d'Heero, lui désinfectait son couteau, et sortait d'une petite sacoche du fil et une aiguille, qu'il trempa également dans l'alcool. 

_ Je ne te recommande pas de rester, princesse, dit-il tranquillement. 

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le dévisagea d'un air de défi. 

_ Je ne m'éloignerai pas d'Heero !

_ Comme tu veux. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui faire ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant le couteau. 

_ Lui retirer la balle, puis le recoudre. 

_ Mais… mais tu es médecin ? 

_ Non. 

_ Comment tu veux…!   
Puis, horrifiée, elle réalisa soudain :

_ Sans… sans anesthésie ?

Duo regarda Heero, et celui-ci avait les yeux entrouverts. Leur regard se croisa, et le coin de la bouche du Japonais se leva en une sorte de sourire secret et amusé. Duo sourit à son tour. 

_ Maintenant tu peux dormir, Hee-chan, murmura-t-il. 

_ Hee-chan…? répéta Relena, déroutée. 

_ C'est parti. 

Avec appréhension, la jeune reine de Sank regarda Duo approcher son couteau de la blessure, puis la lame mordre cruellement dans la chair déjà maltraitée. Heero ne sursauta même pas, mais Relena étouffa un cri d'horreur et ferma les yeux. 

Duo, le visage de pierre, continua à déchirer la peau, les yeux fixés sur le sang. La respiration d'Heero se fit plus lourde, et l'Américain sentit de la sueur lui couler sur le front. 

_ …droite… fit soudain Heero d'une voix rauque. 

Duo hocha la tête et coupa un peu plus sur la droite, priant pour que la balle ne soit pas plus loin. Relena était tombée à genoux et se mordait les lèvres, presque en larmes. 

_ Trouvée, murmura Duo en sentant le métal de la balle cogner contre son couteau. Hee-chan, ce serait vraiment le temps de tomber dans les pommes, maintenant. 

Heero ne répondit pas, et l'autre garçon soupira avant de s'enduire les mains d'alcool. Relena lâcha un cri de détresse et se détourna tandis que Duo faisait entrer deux doigts dans la chair déchirée.  

Cette fois, Heero sursauta et serra les dents, pâle comme la Lune. Duo garda son sang-froid, jusqu'à toucher la balle. Ecartant un peu les chairs, il l'attrapa du bout des doigts et la tira d'un coup sec. Cette fois, Heero lâcha un cri de souffrance, et Relena, n'en pouvant plus, courut à l'extérieur. 

_ Ça va aller, Hee-chan, c'est presque fini…

Duo posa la balle par terre et entreprit de recoudre la plaie comme il pouvait, s'aidant de désinfectant et du coton. Il appliqua les compresses immédiatement après et s'empressa de faire le bandage, priant pour que le sang coagule très vite. 

_ Ça y'est, murmura-t-il, les mains soudain tremblantes. Essaye de dormir, maintenant. Je vais appeler Sally pour qu'elle vienne le plus vite possible. Et si tu tentes de te lever, je te promets que je t'attache, ok ? 

Heero ne répondit pas. Il devait déjà être inconscient. Relena revint, pâle, puis s'assit à côté de lui, regardant Duo d'un air accusateur, comme si le garçon natté avait pris un plaisir pervers à faire souffrir Heero. 

_ Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda-t-elle finalement, le visage anxieux et pâle. 

_ Il a vu pire, répondit Duo. Ça ira. Je vais aller demander de l'aide. S'il fait mine de bouger, assomme-le ! 

Relena le dévisagea avec de grand yeux, mais Duo lui fit un clin d'œil et elle se détendit. Elle posa une main sur le front de Heero, essuyant la sueur. 

Duo haussa les épaules avec une pointe de jalousie et prit l'ordinateur portable de Heero avant d'aller dans la chambre d'à côté, pressé de contacter Sally, inquiet pour le brun. 

Mais il s'était à peine connecté que l'écran sauta, et l'image du docteur. J apparut. 

_ Heero, qu'est-ce que… MAXWELL ????!!!! 

_ Hello !

_ MAXWELL !! Espèce de sale petite peste, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ? 

_ Euh…

Duo et J ne s'étaient jamais parfaitement entendus, mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait quoique ce soit qui ait pu mettre le scientifique dans un état de fureur pareil. 

L'image de J fut poussé, et G apparut à sa place, tout sourire. 

_ Duo, gamin, comment tu vas ? 

_ Euh… bien ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? 

_ Ah oui, toutes mes félicitations ! lança G joyeusement. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour réussir à déstabiliser le Perfect Soldier ! Je vais pouvoir me moquer de J pendant dix ans !

_ Pardon ?! Euh, je crois que j'ai loupé un passage de l'histoire, là. Quelqu'un pourrait rembobiner et m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? 

_ Tu n'es pas au courant ? fit G, surpris. La mission ratée du mois dernier ? 

Duo se raidit. 

_ Non, justement, dit-il sèchement. On m'a un peu laissé de côté sur ce sujet. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ? 

G garda le silence quelques instants avant de dire qu'il allait lui envoyer le rapport. Dix secondes plus tard, le rapport se téléchargeait, et au fur et à mesure qu'il le lisait, le choc se montrait sur le visage de Duo, tandis que ses sourcils remontaient jusqu'en haut de son crâne. "Je rêve, murmura-t-il. C'est pas possible… Ce rapport… C'est Heero qui l'a écrit ?"

_ Oui, acquiesça G. 

L'image de J revint et il lança un regard furieux au pilote natté. 

_ Tu sais ce qu'il va arriver, si elle apprend ça ? Elle va ordonner que son entraînement soit repris, et ça lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. J'ai besoin d'un pilote, moi, pas d'un robot incapable de penser par lui-même ! Alors maintenant tu restes loin de lui et tu lui fiches la paix ! 

L'écran s'éteignit, et la communication fut coupée, empêchant Duo de savoir qui était "elle", mais ce n'était pas grave. Il avait eu l'information qu'il voulait. 

Heero lui avait sauvé la vie. 

Nom de Dieu. Heero avait coupé l'alimentation des Mobile Dolls et avait pris le coup destiné à Duo, puis l'avait sorti de la base avant que tout OZ ne rapplique. 

Ce n'était pas Duo qui avait foutu la mission en l'air. 

C'était Heero. 

Pour lui sauver la vie. 

Voilà qui expliquait son attitude des dernières semaines. Il avait paniqué… Il… Oh, merde, il lui avait sauvé la vie ! 

Soudain rempli d'un mélange d'exaltation et de terreur, Duo se précipita dans la salle principale où Heero reposait, et reçut un nouveau regard meurtrier de la part de Relena, furieuse du bruit qu'il faisait. 

_ Heero ! appela Duo en la poussant sans ménagement. Heero…

_ Duo, tais-toi, il se repose !

Mais Heero ne dormait pas, et Duo le savait. Depuis le temps, il avait appris à reconnaître les signes de sommeil chez son ami.

_ Heero, imbécile…! Crétin ! C'est qui le baka, cette fois ? Heero…

Relena, stupéfaite, vit Duo poser une main sur le front du jeune Japonais et le regarder d'un air à la fois effrayé et… tendre ? 

_ Heero… pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Non, non, ne me le dis pas, je veux pas savoir. Pas tout de suite. Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du faire plus attention. Ça n'arrivera plus, Heero, je te le promets… Plus jamais. Je ne te ferais plus jamais faire ça. Quoiqu'il arrive. Mais Heero, fuir c'est pas la solution ! Ecoute-moi… On fait un nouveau deal, ok ? Laissons tout redevenir comme avant. On oublie ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la mission. Je te promets que je ne me mettrais plus en danger ! En échange, me fuis plus, ok ? Mais pas que ça. On n'en parlera plus, à une condition : promets-moi que quoiqu'il arrive tu survivras. Qu'on atteigne la fin de la guerre tous les deux. Et seulement alors on reprendra cette discussion. 

Relena avait écouté avec stupéfaction, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais sentant que le ton de voix de Duo n'était pas tout à fait normal, et que quelque chose d'important se déroulait sous ses yeux. 

_ Heero ? S'il te plaît. 

Heero ne dit rien. Mais Duo sentit soudain les doigts faibles du Japonais effleurer les siens, et ce fut toute la réponse qu'il lui fallait. "Merci", murmura-t-il heureux et soulagé.   
Sans s'occuper de Relena, il déposa un baiser tendre sur la joue de Heero, puis se releva, déterminé. 

Ça ne devait plus arriver. Plus jamais il ne devait mettre Heero en danger. 

Ils devaient survivre à la guerre. 

Quoiqu'il arrive. 

Et alors là…

Duo sourit et ferma les yeux. 

OWARI


End file.
